Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 August 2016
03:01 ey 03:09 so in about 8 days marks FNATL 3's anniversary 03:15 huh 03:15 hoi cowhat 03:15 Hoi 03:16 ey cowhat 04:11 something i need to point out. 04:11 dipsy in TL2 DOES give out when hes in the office as you'll hear the lights flashing 04:14 yea 04:24 gtg 07:13 pls 07:37 tup in TL2 po's arm is clipping through the desk in her jumpscare 07:37 yea 07:38 not really noted anywhere 07:38 a lot of clips aren't noted 07:39 like what clips? 07:39 p. dipsy's full body 07:39 tinky 2.0 in the office 07:41 i dont see either of those clips 07:42 p. dipsy's full body has the side of his head clipping into his body 07:42 tinky 2.0 has his jaw right into his body 07:43 looks to me dipsy is touching his suit 07:43 as for tinky. is it really important? 07:43 after all tinky 2.0 can somehow fly 07:44 is it really important for po? 07:45 tup something i should note for laa-laa she is the only character to kill the player without lifting the monitor 07:47 nope, p. dipsy can also do that 07:48 i mean laalaa in TL2 07:48 forgot to specify 07:49 what about noo-noo 07:49 im still tired. 07:49 i mean characters that use the smoke machine to fend off 07:50 plus noo-noo is a stationary character mainly 07:51 so theoretically if only dipsy and po 2.0 are active, then i would be able to survive by doing nothing 07:51 pretty much 07:51 i think at least 07:51 laa-laa in 2 has a jumpscare where she rises from the game 07:51 po 2.0 and dipsy do not 07:54 btw tup... 07:54 the TL3 sounds for noo-noo at each door is mixed up. 07:55 it sounds correct to me 07:55 i listened closely. 07:55 the one on the right should be the left one 07:56 i tested this by lifting one side off my head but the other stays 07:56 i played the one on the right it was louder for my left 07:57 you sure you aren't wearing your headphones backwards? 07:57 because it's correct for me 07:57 ...tup if i was it would feel uncomfortable. 07:57 but i don't. 07:58 either my headphones and speakers are broken in some way or your's is 07:58 i dont think mine is broken 07:58 i dont think mine are either 07:59 heres how i know. 07:59 my right ear is a bit muffled 07:59 when i play the left sound effect its on the right which makes it quiter 08:00 but the sound that says on the right is louder on the left. 08:00 my headphones must be mislabeled then 08:04 if i made TL3 i would do something like having certain characters active each night 08:04 like switch them up. 08:08 that would be cool, but it might be a bit difficult to get it to work just right 08:09 i know. 08:09 i would mainly have po appear on all but 2 nights. 08:10 it depends on how important to the lore they are 08:11 so po and noo-noo would appear on most nights 08:11 well noo-noo has 2 nights because i hate him 09:14 Ey Tup 09:22 is there a link to the FNATL 1 demo? 09:23 Hoi 09:23 i don't think so 09:24 i will say this too. 09:24 crit will never be forgotten 09:24 a 09:25 oh wait 09:25 there is a demo avalible lel 09:25 downloadin it cuz i must play every version of TL 09:26 rip in peace croto 09:31 gtg 2016 08 05